


The Games We Play

by eldee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: glomp_fest, M/M, magic modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day that Merlin is going to seduce Arthur Pendragon to the back of the pub so that he can get on his knees and give him a blowjob.  Merlin is determined in this quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspiredlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredlife/gifts).



> Such a pleasure to get to write a fic for you! I took your prompt of ‘one is a bartender, the other is a regular' and sort of went from there. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to my cheerleaders and betas/Brit-picker, [fuzzytomato](http://fuzzytomato02.livejournal.com/profile) and [leashy_bebes](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/profile). Written for [glomp_fest](http://glomp-fest.livejournal.com/profile) 2012.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters depicted herein belong to Shine and BBC. I make no profit from this endeavor.

Merlin wipes a damp cloth over the bar top. It's mid-afternoon, the lunch rush of the pub over but it's that short lull before the evening crowd descends. Merlin's glad for the slow pace before everyone from the surrounding businesses stops in for a drink after a long day's work.

Merlin's just about to call to the kitchen to get someone to come out and cover the front while he takes a break when the familiar creak of the old front door opening catches his attention.

In walks Arthur Pendragon, blond hair looking green as the sunlight filters through a large sticker on the window advertising their newest beer on tap. He's gorgeous, God he's gorgeous. Just as every time Merlin sees him, a drop of want settles in Merlin's stomach and starts to blossom, tendrils of desire growing through Merlin's body.

"Hi!" Merlin welcomes warmly.

Arthur pushes some of his blond hair off his forehead, stepping further into the pub. He looks around very carefully, taking in the patrons; there's one girl in the back corner with a pint in front of her while she's engrossed in a paperback book, and then another two guys with a table at the front, a couple tall glass pints empty in front of them while they work on a third. Merlin knows them, they're regulars here, so he hasn't collected their empties because they like to line them up in duo rows until they're done.

Arthur looks at Merlin, hand coming up to his face. It looks like he's debating whether or not he should answer Merlin or maybe turn around and haul right out of there. The silver ring on his finger catches the light as he taps his chin three slow, deliberate times.

Merlin runs a hand through his hair and tugs on the collar of his shirt. 

"Hello," Arthur answers, settled on a decision. He sounds aloof but he does approach the bar.

All right, then. This is it. This is the day that Merlin's going to seduce Arthur Pendragon to the back of the pub so that he can get on his knees and give Arthur a blowjob. Merlin is determined in this quest.

Of course Merlin knew who Arthur Pendragon was before he ever met him. The Pendragons are famous for their politics, especially having to do with magic. ( _Yes, yes_ or _no, no_ , you needed a bloody map to follow their logic sometimes). Arthur, though, is everything he seems in articles and on the news; he's cocky and assured, spoiled and privileged, kind and generous. A bit emotionally stunted and closed off, though he tends to have interesting things to say when he wants, and Merlin _wants_. Wants him, especially, shoved up against the door in the toilets while Merlin's sucking his cock.

Any previous attempts have, very sadly, failed in doing so. Merlin chalks it up to Arthur being nervous about going at it in sorta-public. Understandable, but Merlin isn't about to give up. 

Merlin smiles brightly at him. "Hi, Arthur." 

Arthur blinks at him. "I've told you this before, have I?"

"Sure," Merlin says easily, and then searches memories to see if that's true. He decides to put a truth out there, one that hopefully doesn't seem too akin to a stalker. "Besides, like I wouldn't know. My mother reads the society pages."

"Your _mother_." Arthur smirks. "Yes, I'm sure."

Merlin bites back his retort and thinly smiles. "Yes. She likes to chat about it at Sunday brunch. From what I hear, your family likes Sunday brunch as well."

Arthur's eyes narrow. All right, perhaps the fact that there was a rather embarrassing article about his father's and his half-sister's family 'spat', as the papers were calling it, at brunch during last week's parliamentary summit on magic politics wasn't exactly the best tactic for trying to seduce him. But Merlin follows the papers on all things Arthur Pendragon, the son of the politician so against magic but who is carving his own path, though not to the extremes of Morgana, that the barb had just slipped out.

Arthur seems to agree it wasn't the best pick-up line, and points a finger back over his shoulder at the door. "I could leave, you know. Do you speak to all customers like that?"

"Only the ones who insult me through comments about my mother." Merlin flashes him a cheeky smile. "Can I get you anything?"

Arthur considers it, and then lets Merlin's comments slide as he sits down. "What's on tap?"

"The usual," Merlin says, but lists at Arthur's raised eyebrow, "Carling, Stella Artois, Carlsberg, and Fosters. We also have London Pride, Heineken, Amstel, and John Smith's."

Arthur rolls the options around in his mind, settling on, "Carling, please."

"Such a footie fan." He stills for a second and winces, because he sounds a bit creepy now. Merlin ignores it and grabs a glass, putting it up to the spout. He tilts it so that he gets as little head as possible, and bites his tongue around a joke.

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asks. "Have we talked about that here? Or is this another tidbit from the papers?"

"Maybe you just look the sort," Merlin says with a shrug. But then he grins. "Also, Carling advertises the crap out of football. You fell for the product placement."

Arthur's distant look fades quickly as a smile spreads across his face. "Touché," he says lightly, then nods. "But, yes, I am. What side--"

Merlin puts the glass down in front of Arthur and holds up a hand. "Go no further. Don't care."

Arthur's look is half way between amused and incredulous. "Don't care!" he exclaims, clearly trying not to laugh. "What kind of Brit are you?"

Merlin also has to hold in laughter, and says a little sarcastically, "Yeah, because I've never heard that one before."

Merlin is distracted when one of the regulars comes over and gets another round of Stella. He makes small talk with him, places the two full glasses in front of him and takes the ten pound note he shoves over. Ringing it up in the register, the guy is already gone when he turns around. Merlin grins and places the change into the little glass he has set below the bar top.

"How's your day going for you?" Arthur asks, drawing Merlin's attention back to him. His eyes are searching over Merlin's chest and land on his name tag. He says very clearly, "Merlin."

Merlin taps his nametag. "How could you possibly forget? It's not that common a name."

"Have you appeared in the society pages?"

"Thank _fuck_ , no," Merlin says emphatically.

Arthur grins and says, "Then perhaps you just haven't been that memorable."

"Bollocks," Merlin says immediately. He notices the smirk tugging at Arthur's lips, and the way his eyes are crinkling at the corners. Merlin's eyes narrow. "You did that on purpose."

"It was rather easy," Arthur says with a winning grin.

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Anyway, my day. Do you really care?"

"Of course. Wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Fine, then," Merlin says. He shrugs. "It's been pretty good. Busy earlier, but not too bad. Yours?"

"Yes, it's been fine. Meetings and all."

"One around here, I take it?"

"Maybe I work around here," Arthur pointed out.

"You don't," Merlin says confidently.

"How do you know that? Are you keeping tabs on me?" Arthur smirks.

"What? No."

"I think you are," Arthur says.

"No," Merlin says shortly. "Though I do read the papers--"

"Yes, we've already established--"

"No, the actual paper, shut up! Anyway, I'm not an idiot--"

"You sure?"

"And I know who you are and what you do," Merlin says, manfully ignoring the insult. "Whitehall? Not around here."

"Yes, well. Maybe I don't want to talk about politics," Arthur says shortly. "If I did, I'd go straight back to work for that."

"No problem there," Merlin says easily. "I get enough of that at home."

"So, I'm not allowed to talk footie or politics and my family is completely off limits." Arthur drums his fingers on the counter top. "Shit, that's pretty much it. I'm terribly uninteresting otherwise."

"I highly doubt that. There must be something else exciting in your life."

Arthur meets Merlin's gaze steadily. "Perhaps. But do you think that's something I want to share with strangers?"

"Probably not," Merlin nods in agreement. "So … weather, then?"

"I think the odd weather we've been having is a sure sign of the apocalypse," Arthur says instantly. "The Mayans have it right."

"Okay, one? That's highly dramatic of you. Two? I was _kidding_. Weather's boring."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"You're not really this boring, Arthur Pendragon."

"Maybe I am," Arthur says. "Maybe my days are long and drawn-out and incredibly uneventful."

"Well, then," Merlin says. He winks at Arthur, and is disappointed to find that Arthur just looks fondly amused at the gesture. So Merlin tacks on cheerfully, "Suppose I'll have to do something to make it entirely eventful."

"Is that your plan?"

"Yep," Merlin says.

Merlin is distracted again when another customer comes in, and while he could happily spend his time trying to chat up Arthur, who has a stupid but hopefully not impenetrable wall put up at the moment, he is at work and can't shirk off. He gets a pint of Fosters for the older woman who comes in here a couple afternoons a week, and easily makes small talk with her too. He can feel Arthur's gaze on his back while he does, and he tries not to shiver or get too excited while he talks to the older lady. She finally pats his hand and goes to a seat by the window to stare at the street, as she tends to do.

Merlin goes back to the end of the bar that Arthur's sat at. He's about to start trying another line of conversation when the young woman at the back of the pub gets up from her seat, shoving her book into her rucksack. Merlin holds in an internal groan -- things are not going his way here.

"See you," Merlin says kindly as she walks past, because he can't help but do so. It's not her fault she's unknowingly interrupting his seduction.

She glances up and gives a shy smile. "Yes, thank you." It's then she notices Arthur, and Merlin can see the flicker of recognition on her face. She takes a step past him, shakes her head, and then turns to him.

Arthur gives an encouraging smile, like this is the sort of thing that happens a lot.

She says in a rush, "I really admire what you do, and what you stand for."

Arthur's smile turns into that charming one that graces the papers and telly so often. "Thank you," he says, sounding sincere.

She opens her mouth once more but snaps it shut, and gives a nervous smile. She gives a flustered, "You're welcome," and turns to hurry out the pub. Merlin's glad she didn't stay and try to chat, but it's an incredibly moving moment.

"Wow," Merlin says. "You've quite the effect on people."

"Apparently so," Arthur says. He looks awkward, like now that the situation is over he's not entirely sure how to process it.

Merlin can feel his insides go soft and fond. "I do too, you know."

"What? Have that sort of effect on people?"

"If only." Merlin smiles. "I mean, I admire you, and what you stand for. I think you'll take magic politics a long way, Arthur. I know you will."

Arthur's face relaxes, and his eyes get a spark of warmth to them. He leans across the bar, and Merlin feels drawn to him, mirrors the movement. They're barely a nose away from each other. Arthur says, voice soft, "I -- thank you, Merlin."

Merlin’s breath catches in his throat. "Anytime,"

They startle apart when the swinging door that leads to the kitchens bangs open.

"Hey, Merlin," Gilli says as he steps out. He catches sight of Arthur and his smile drops completely. "Oh. You."

Merlin glances at Arthur, but Arthur's got that distant look on his face again, the one that Merlin had just broke through. Merlin could positively kick something right now, with the frustration that's piling up inside. Or give a blowjob for some release. Yes, that. So while he likes working with Gilli a lot, Gilli needs to bugger off right now.

Arthur takes a swig from the glass in front of him, and there's an awkward moment of Merlin looking between the stare-off Gilli and Arthur are having. Finally, Arthur says a simple, "Hello."

Gilli snorts, then turns to Merlin. "I've got to run across to Tesco's for a moment, but then I'll cover your break, all right? Freya's still in the back."

"Sure," Merlin says easily. Gilli shoots Arthur one more glare and then slips through the door again.

Merlin turns his gaze on Arthur. "He knows you."

Arthur smiles confidently. "Everyone knows me."

"All right, Mr. Ego," Merlin says sarcastically. "I meant, friend of yours?"

"Wouldn't say friend," Arthur replies with a shrug. "I know of him, but we don't get on very well."

"Why's that?"

"Jealousy," Arthur says. And then adds, as if the most obvious thing in the world, "He's jealous of me."

"Really? Someone jealous of rich and handsome Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin pretends to make a surprised face and then grins. "Shocker there, really."

"Yes, well, he's jealous of one thing I have in particular," Arthur says. He carries on before Merlin can question that, and has a coy smile lurking on his mouth as he says, "Handsome, you say?"

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Gee, I'm surprised no one's told you before."

"What makes you think they haven't?" Arthur says.

"You're right," Merlin says. "I highly doubt you need to hear it from me, then."

Arthur looks entirely too amused, like he's not quite buying Merlin's attempt here. "Perhaps not."

Arthur drains the end of his beer. "Well, then," he says. "If you're going on your break soon, I should get out of your hair. I don't want to order anything from Gilli when he takes over, he'll probably spit in it."

"It'd be pretty hard to hide in this set up, him getting the beer right in front of you and all."

Arthur laughs. "He wouldn't try to hide it, is the thing. Though I do usually prefer to buy a bottle."

"Oh?" Merlin says. He needs to find a way to keep Arthur here, even if just a couple minutes more. "We do have some good stuff in. Would you prefer one of those, just in case?"

"Are you trying to keep me here?"

Merlin's running out of time. He decides to change tactics entirely, because Arthur's not buying his attempt at coy.

"Trying to get you tipsy enough so you'll let me blow you in the loo, actually."

Being direct works much better for Merlin, anyway.

Arthur lets out a startled laugh. "Are you supposed to let me in on that?"

Merlin shrugs, grinning. "Thought it couldn't hurt."

Arthur looks at him thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose one more drink couldn't hurt."

"I have just the thing for you!" Merlin says excitedly, and doesn't even let Arthur get the chance to say anything. Merlin pulls a bottle of beer out of the little steel fridge under the bar and removes the cap. He slides it over to Arthur.

Arthur picks it up and reads the label skeptically. He reads flatly, "Waggledance."

Merlin laughs and holds up his palms in self-defense. "All right, the name is pants, but it's actually quite good. It tastes a bit of honey."

"I like honey," Arthur says softly.

"I know."

Arthur quirks an eyebrow. "How's that?"

Merlin blinks. "Uh, you ordered something similar before?" He shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "Haven't you?"

"Maybe," Arthur says. "You've got a good memory, if that's the case."

"It's a curse," Merlin says mock-gravely.

Arthur takes a sip from the bottle, and then makes a pleased sound from the back of his throat. "Not bad," he says. "Not bad at all." He pulls out his wallet again and hands Merlin a note.

"Oh, hey," Merlin says, shaking his head. "I practically forced that one on you, it's on me."

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything."

"I wouldn't."

Arthur snorts. "So, if Gilli found out that you were giving _me_ free drinks--"

"All right, all right," Merlin says, grabbing the note. He rings it up in the register and brings back Arthur's change.

Arthur's palm is out to accept it, but when Merlin drops the coins into it, Arthur suddenly grabs Merlin's wrist. Merlin doesn't pull back and in fact lets Arthur tug him a bit closer.

"Tell me about these ideas of yours," Arthur says, his voice low. A sudden jolt of lust zings right through Merlin's belly. He's been trying to play the game but all his efforts were nothing to the effect Arthur's voice has on him.

Merlin swallows hard, and glances around. One of the guys at the front table is getting up, probably to come and order another drink or maybe some food, but his movement is aborted as his companion says something that keeps his attention.

Merlin looks directly into Arthur's eyes. He says, very quietly but very clearly, "Well, I would get on my knees and suck you off, and let you come all over my face."

Arthur releases an audible gasp that's deep enough it's almost a moan. Merlin's convinced he's got him there.

Merlin asks softly, "Would you like that?"

Merlin pulls away from Arthur. The two blokes at the front have put on their jackets and are heading to the exit. They call out a goodbye to Merlin and Merlin calls one back cheerfully. He can feel how hot his cheeks are, blushing from his admissions in the middle of the pub, for crying out loud. He wants to know, God how he wants, just what Arthur would do to him here too.

"I better go clean that up," Merlin announces. He wishes he had one of the little white aprons the guys in the back wear to cover the bulge in the front of his jeans, but he doesn't. He adjusts his jumper instead, and then goes out from behind the bar with a tray to clear up the front table.

When Merlin brings the tray around the bar, laden with empty glasses and dirty plates, he accidentally trips. On what, he has no idea, but it's like it happens in slow motion; his body lurches forward and the tray tips, glasses and plates and the whole works starting to slide off.

Then he realises it _is_ in slow motion, because his magic has instinctively stilled the world around him.

Damn it, this is not the time or place.

He sweeps his arms around to catch everything from smashing against the floor and releases his hold on time. People around him almost never notice it, they get frozen in place too, and he can carry on his merry way.

But when he straightens himself and looks at Arthur, he knows that Arthur knows it happened. Of course Arthur knows, looking at the depths of Merlin's eyes, which he imagines are swirling away from gold to return to normal blue. He can see the reflection of it in the frown lines on Arthur's face.

"You shouldn't do that here," Arthur hisses. He's half off his seat, probably from instinctively jumping up when Merlin started to trip, whether or not he could've helped. But he's still frozen, not from magic but from Merlin's use of it.

"I'm aware, thanks," Merlin says dryly as he awkwardly shoves everything onto the counter. He's used to lectures about how using magic in public under this government will only lead to disaster and doom, and he doesn't need yet another one from Arthur.

Arthur goes to open his mouth but snaps it shut when the kitchen door swings open again. This time, it's Freya sticking her head out tentatively. "Merlin?" Her gaze cuts to Arthur's and blinks. "Oh. Hi."

Arthur does his best to dredge up a charming smile, because it's what he does. "Hello."

Freya looks between them nervously, but then says to Merlin, "Is everything all right? I thought I …" She trails off.

Merlin stops himself from cursing under his breath and gives her as bright a smile as he can. "Everything is fine." Of course she felt the magic, she's always very in tune with it.

Her lips are pursed together, and Merlin's certain that once they're alone he'll be getting the lecture from her. But she only nods her head and parts with a, "Let me know if you need anything."

Once she's gone, Arthur leans across the table and hisses again, "Don't do that. It's dangerous."

Merlin looks at him steadily. There's anger in Arthur's eyes, but there's something deeper. It's not hate or disgust, and for that Merlin is eternally grateful. It's concern over Merlin's lack of control. Arthur’s lips are in a thin, irritated line and his cheeks are pink, but it's more than that. He's looking at _Merlin_ as if he's more than that.

Merlin leans in as well. Arthur goes to jerk back, but Merlin placing a firm hand on his stops him. "What do you think really think about magic?" Merlin asks.

"I think the government--"

"No," Merlin says, cutting him off. He doesn't want to know about politics, he hears enough about the politics of magic every bloody day. He can't escape it.

Arthur goes tense and doesn't say anything but takes in a deep breath.

"Tell me how _you_ feel about it," Merlin says. His voice is low and coy, exactly what he tried for earlier but couldn't accomplish until now. This is different; maybe he doesn't know seduction well, but he knows the power of magic. "Do you fear it?"

Arthur is quiet for a moment but his gaze doesn't falter once, doesn't break away. "Yes," Arthur says, voice low but steady. "And I'm in awe of it."

"Do you ever think about what it's like to be with someone with magic?"

Arthur swallows like he's nervous but he answers, "All the time." He doesn't pull away, not even when Merlin starts rubbing his fingertips along Arthur's wrist, slow and light.

Merlin's mouth quirks at the corner. "I told you what I want to do," he says. "Have you thought about that? What it's like with someone who has so much power on their knees in front of you?"

Arthur doesn't say anything, but his eyes drop to Merlin's mouth for just a second before he forces them back up. It's like he's trying not to give in, not admit that his ego is really that big.

"I know you'd like that, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin says, tilting his head to the side and smirks playfully. "I know that's exactly what a guy like you wants."

They both startle when they hear a, "Merlin!" called from the back. It's Gilli, back from his run out.

Arthur pulls away and Merlin fears the moment is lost. Merlin internally curses. Of fucking course Gilli would break the mood.

Arthur clears his throat. "I should leave before he comes out here," he says.

Arthur clearly and deliberately slides his fingertips over the back of Merlin's hand, light and so fucking teasingly. Merlin feels his breath catch in his throat and he looks up to meets Arthur's gaze. Arthur gives a winning smile. "Toilets?"

Merlin nods to the hallway at the back of the pub. "Back there."

"Right. Thanks, Merlin."

Thanks. But not goodbye.

Arthur makes his retreat to the back of the pub, and Merlin's left standing there, wondering. His decision is made for him when Gilli sticks his head through the swinging door that leads to the kitchens. He looks around and sees it's empty in there, save for the old woman at the front slowly making her way through her pint, and looks pleased. "Hey, Merlin. Ready for break?"

"Yeah. Thanks, mate," Merlin says. He claps him on the shoulder once and makes his way around the bar. He heads to the same hallway as Arthur had.

The men's toilet door is closed. Merlin stands outside it for a moment. Does he knock? Just reach for the doorknob and try it? Admittedly, this is not something Merlin has ever done since working here at the pub. He doesn't pick up random strangers, it's not like him. But Arthur, Arthur is different and Merlin's willing to suck him off in a pub toilet any time he'd be allowed.

His fist is lifted in the air, knuckles about to rap on the wood, when he startles back as the door is pulled open. Arthur is standing there, eyebrow raised and smirking like he knew Merlin was out there trying to make up his mind on what to do.

"Took you long enough," Arthur says, but doesn't make another move.

Merlin growls playfully under his breath while placing a hand on Arthur's firm chest, pushing him back into the room.

It's not a very big in there at all. It's old and dingy, a naked lightbulb hanging from the ceiling giving out very little light, but it's clean -- Merlin knows, he just had to bloody clean it the hour before. It only takes Merlin one firm push and two steps forward to have Arthur up against the wall. Merlin kicks the door closed and reaches out with his magic to twist the latch so it locks and no one walks in on them. Arthur freezes for a moment, and then there's a short moan from him.

"If only I'd thought of it sooner," Merlin says. "Magic turns you on."

Arthur doesn't deny it. But he's not making a move forward, either. Now that Merlin isn't standing behind a bar, Arthur has the chance to take a really good look, and he takes it. His gaze drops slowly, down the front of Merlin's jumper and over his tight jeans, down to the Chucks he's wearing, and then takes the same slow path all the way back up.

The weight of his gaze is heavy, intoxicating, and Merlin shivers under it. He can't help it, he always will.

Arthur opens his mouth, but Merlin doesn't give him a chance to speak. He moves the one step forward it takes to get into Arthur's personal space, chests flush against each other, and Merlin just goes for it. Just presses his lips right against Arthur's mouth. That shuts Arthur up fast, his lips sliding between Merlin's. He tastes like honey beer.

God, Arthur tastes _good_. Merlin could stand here all day, kiss the fucking hell out of him, and be perfectly content. Except, only not _perfectly_ , because there's something else he really, really wants to do.

Merlin pulls away from the deep kiss, a slight smacking sound as their mouths part. "I don't have long," Merlin says, his voice low. His hands, which had settled on Arthur's hips, move quickly to expertly unbuckle his belt. "And I already told you my plans."

Merlin drops to his knees. He pulls on the waist of Arthur's trousers and pants as he does, until they're half way down his thighs. Merlin's palms slide back up, coarse pale leg hair tickling under his hands as they do, until he's gripping Arthur's waist again.

"Fuck, Merlin," Arthur says, eyes wide as he looks down.

Merlin pushes his nose into the crease at the top of Arthur's thigh, trimmed pubic hair brushing the side of his face. "I've wanted to do this," Merlin says, turning to nuzzle at the base of Arthur's half-hard cock, "since you walked into the pub."

"Only since then?" Arthur says. His voice sounds a little shaky. "I must be losing my touch."

Merlin huffs a laugh against Arthur's skin, warm air bouncing back to fan against his own face. "All right, longer than that, then."

"That's what I thought," Arthur says. But if he was going to say anything else, it's choked off when Merlin licks along the side of his cock. Arthur's fingers slide into Merlin's hair. "Jesus Christ."

Merlin hums against the warm skin. He takes Arthur's cock by the base, starts to stroke up the shaft with a firm hold. Arthur starts to thicken up more, quickly becoming harder. "Yeah," Merlin says, voice low. "Like that, fuck I want to suck your dick."

"Then bloody do it," Arthur's voice grits out.

"That's rather demanding of you," Merlin says, trying to sound teasing, but even he can hear the want mixed in with it. "For the guy that's about to get his brains out sucked through his cock."

"That good, are you?" Arthur says, huffing a laugh. "That's rather ambitious of you. You sure you're not all talk?"

Merlin shoots Arthur a big grin, and before he can say anything else, slips his lips over the head of Arthur's cock. He creates a tight seal just around the head, tongue swirling around the crown and licking at the pre-come Arthur's already leaking. He gives a suck as he starts moving his hand again.

Merlin hears a thud against the wall, and when he glances up it's the underside of Arthur's chin he sees, along with his bobbing Adam's apple. "Jesus," Arthur grits out.

Merlin pulls off just enough to say, "Told you," before taking him in even deeper.

Merlin goes to town, because he fucking loves giving blowjobs. It's one of his favourite things, and he wants to share that with this devastatingly handsome man that wandered into his pub this fine day. He's going to make Arthur remember this. He pulls out all his tricks -- tongue laving on the underside of his shaft, tracing along veins, while rolling Arthur's balls in one hand. His grip is tight enough on them that it holds Arthur in place, prevents him from just fucking in, not unless he has some serious masochistic urges Merlin's unaware of. Arthur doesn't move, keeps pressed back against the wall and his hips only twitch forward a little bit. It's like they're on a string attached to Merlin's sucks as he bobs up and down on Arthur's cock, and they find an easy rhythm.

There's sweat breaking out on Arthur's skin, along the curve of the muscles of his stomach, and his smell becomes thicker, muskier. His breathing is laboured, catching in his throat and there are soft, cut off moans; like he's trying to hold it back, trying not to be too loud, keeping the sound within the four walls of the small room, not to be shared with others but only for Merlin.

Merlin lets go of Arthur's balls, and the base of his cock. He pulls off for a moment, giving his head and shoulders a roll from the awkward position.

"What the hell?" Arthur slurs, voice thick with lust. His hand is still in Merlin's hair, and so far it's only been resting there. Now, it tightens and he's so trying to pull Merlin forward.

Merlin bats his hand away. "Don't be an arse," he says, but it's not angry. Merlin places his hands on Arthur's hips, presses him firmly to the wall.

Arthur goes still. "Oh, shit," he murmurs.

Merlin just gives an affirmative noise. He takes Arthur in again, tries to relax his jaw as much as possible, and opens his throat. He sinks down on Arthur's cock as far as he can, until his nose is pressed up against his wiry hair and the head of it is bumping against the back of Merlin's throat.

"God, I love that," Arthur says raspy, words barely forming as he tries to breathe. "That -- you're so -- fuck, Merlin."

Merlin stays like that a few moments more, just swallowing around Arthur, cock so far back he barely tastes the pre-come. When he can't anymore, he pulls back slowly, until his mouth slides off with a little smacking pop. Merlin licks his lips, and they're slick with spit, and his mouth is so wet.

"It's okay," he says, voice already sounding hoarse, wrecked. His fingers squeeze Arthur's hip, but then let go. "Grab my hair. Fuck my mouth. I want you to."

Merlin really hopes he isn't blowing -- ha! -- this. He's being too forward, letting too much happen, but fucking hell, he wants this so much his skin is zinging like electricity, and there's no reason to stop, really.

"Oh Christ, Merlin," Arthur says with a moan, and his hands are sliding back into Merlin's hair, fingers curling around locks of it, and tugging. Merlin moans as sparks shoot in his skull. Merlin takes Arthur back in, opening his mouth as wide as he can. Arthur pumps his hips steadily, just fucking right in, and Merlin _takes_ it. It's getting so hot, stifling, in that little room and sweat is soaking the undershirt he has on. He really should've taken one layer off, if not more, but it's too late for that now.

He drops one hand to his crotch, pressing the heel of his palm against the bulge. He's so hard already, not needing touch but Arthur's cock in his mouth enough to make him ready to let go. He presses down again and groans at the sweet pressure, swallowing around Arthur's cock It's a chain reaction, with Arthur groaning and moving faster. His own hips mimic the movements of Arthur's, tandem, and it feels so bloody good as he grinds up against his hand.

Arthur gives a really sharp tug on Merlin's hair. "I'm gonna--" And Merlin can tell, can feel the way Arthur's body tenses. Merlin pulls off, whoops in a big breath to try and fill his lungs again. He moves his hand to stroke Arthur to his finish, and his fingers curl around, feeling how Arthur's balls are drawn up and he's so, so close.

Merlin tilts his head back just as Arthur grunts and shoots warm come across his face.

Arthur slouches back against the wall, looking down at Merlin with a glazed look in his eyes. "Bloody hell," he says, and he sounds wrecked too. He reaches out a finger and drags it through some of the come on Merlin's face, smearing it across his cheekbone.

Merlin's so turned on, heat pooling in his groin, and it won't take all the much to get him off. He fumbles with his belt, his fingers shaking with pent up energy. He means to stick his hand down his pants, get himself off, but next he knows Arthur's grabbing him by one elbow and one hand is sliding into Merlin's armpit, hauling him up off the ground.

"What, I was gonna--" Merlin's cut off as Arthur kisses him. Their kisses are a mash of physical states: where Arthur is happy and satisfied, trying to keep it lazy, Merlin is still good to go and his are sloppy and desperate. It shouldn't work, but it does.

Arthur takes Merlin's wrists in his hands, stopping him from getting his hand in his pants. Merlin moans desperately, tries half-heartedly to shake him off, but Arthur drags Merlin's arms up so that his hands are resting on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur quickly grabs Merlin's arse and pulls him forward until their crotches are lined up together. Merlin can't help but moan and buck his hips, pressing his hard-on against Arthur's body. Arthur shifts so that he has a leg between Merlin's.

"Come in your pants," Arthur says against Merlin's lips.

Merlin pulls away with a huff. "What? That's gross, I still have to finish my shift."

"Yeah, but," Arthur tries to reason, but the way he's using his hands to urge Merlin move against his thigh defeats the purpose, "any time you think of it, you'll think of me."

"Pretty sure I'll be thinking of you anyway," Merlin says between the quick, desperate kisses he's planting against Arthur's mouth.

"Do it. Do it for me."

Merlin groans but uses his tongue to urge Arthur's mouth open. His blunt fingernails dig into Arthur's neck, and he keeps grinding down against Arthur's leg, dry humping it.

"Jesus," Merlin says rather breathlessly, "I feel like a damn teenager."

Arthur chuckles, his fingers squeezing Merlin's arse. "This whole thing is nostalgic of younger days."

"Who the hell says that? Talks like that?" Merlin groans, rubbing harder. "Wankers who have already come, that's who."

Arthur laughs, but doesn't say anything further. Just kisses Merlin as Merlin rides his leg, and keeps kissing him even as Merlin shudders and groans and comes in his shorts.

Merlin leans against Arthur, trading lazy kisses until they get their breath back.

"God, that was good," Merlin says after he pulls away. He looks at himself in the mirror, wets a towel and wipes at his face. "I'm a mess."

"Me too," Arthur says as he frowns and rubs at some come that got on his trousers. He looks at Merlin hopefully. "Help us out here."

Merlin blinks, confused. "What do you want me to do? Lick it off? That probably won't help." He rubs at his face again. "Plus, I'm still dirty. Lick me first?"

Arthur rolls his eyes. He gestures at his trousers, and then looks at Merlin with wide eyes and wiggles his fingers. "Clean it up?"

"Oh!" Merlin says. With a wave of his hand, and magic he can feel flaring in his eyes, the stain disappears. Arthur smiles, satisfied.

"So," Merlin starts slowly, "that was unexpected."

"Was it?" Arthur says. Now that he's caught his breath and straightened out his clothes, he's back to being that confident arse who walked into the pub earlier.

Merlin catches his eye in the mirror reflection and smiles. "Well, I had hoped."

Arthur hums under his breath and leans forward, placing a small kiss behind Merlin's ear. "I'm sure."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and you hadn't?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps my _arse_ ," Merlin mutters.

"Yes, perhaps next time," Arthur says with a grin. Merlin can't stop the laugh that echoes too loud off the walls.

This is the time when it gets awkward -- but only because Merlin has to go back to work with come drying tackily on the inside of his pants. Why did he think that was a good idea? Why did he let Arthur talk him into that?

Oh, right. The awesome sex in the toilets.

"I'll go out first," Arthur says, as if reading Merlin's mind. "And leave, so that people don't suspect."

Merlin snorts and turns around to face Arthur. "Yeah, right. I'm going to get the piss taken out of me for days over this one."

Arthur grins. "Probably." The smile drops and he looks a little more seriously, his gaze searching Merlin's face again. "Thanks," Arthur says. "For this. It was --"

"Fun?" Merlin says with a smirk.

Arthur smiles. "Yeah, that. Exactly what I needed." He reaches a hand out, pats down one of Merlin's stray away hairs -- really, that's a lost cause -- and tails a finger down Merlin's jaw, stopping at his chin. Merlin almost expects him to tap at it, but he doesn't.

"Yeah, me too," Merlin says happily.

"Until I see you again," Arthur says, and pecks a sweet kiss to Merlin's mouth.

"Soon," Merlin says, and Arthur nods. He slips out of the room and Merlin turns back to the mirror to double check that he looks somewhat respectable.

He can't stop the satisfied smile from breaking out across his face.

 

 

Later, Merlin is sitting on the couch in his flat, eating cereal while flipping aimlessly through the television stations. When he hears the familiar sound of keys opening the door, he hastily puts the bowl down and shoots to his feet.

By the time he's to the door, Arthur is already inside and shutting it behind him. His smile is wide as he sees Merlin.

Merlin practically launches himself into Arthur's arms, mouth pressing against his in happy, sloppy kisses.

"I have been thinking about you _all_ afternoon," Merlin says, and kisses him again.

"Me too," Arthur says, pulling away and bumping his nose against Merlin's cheek. He says into his ear, "Please tell me you've still got the same shorts on."

Merlin snorts. "Yes, but I cleaned them about three minutes after you left, you bastard."

"Merlin!"

"I was at _work_! You have the weirdest kinks."

"Me?" Arthur exclaims with a laugh, pulling back. "You're the bartender who wants to seduce a customer while at work."

"I'm pretty sure it's something all bartenders need to do," Merlin says firmly. He truly believes that, but he was already with Arthur when he got the job. So he convinced Arthur to pretend to be one, someone that Merlin could pick up while at work.

It was Arthur who decided to up the stakes, make it a game of cat-and-mouse, play hard to get. Bastard.

"If you say so," Arthur says, though he scrunches up his nose because he's a bit of a snob that way. "I can't believe I let you blow me in the toilets."

" _Let_ me? You were gagging for it," Merlin says. He smiles mischievously. "Especially after I did magic. Damn it, why didn't I think of that _sooner_. We could've done that weeks ago!"

Arthur goes still and his hands tighten their hold on Merlin's hips. "Because that's cheating. And _stupid_. God, Merlin, what if someone had seen? You know not everyone's okay with it. Wait until the government--"

Merlin effectively cuts him off the political rant for a second time that day, this time with a kiss. They have to face that all weekend, and Merlin has had enough. He wants his time with Arthur to be _with Arthur_ , not with the opinions of the entire cabinet.

Arthur, for once, gets the hint. He starts guiding Merlin backwards through the flat and towards the bedroom.

"So," Arthur says between kisses, "Gilli still hates me?"

Merlin chuckles. "Especially after catching on to what happened. He refuses to even go into the men's room."

Arthur laughs and presses his face into Merlin's neck. "And Freya's still nervous around me." It's not a question this time.

"You're a Pendragon. Give her time."

"Yeah, but--"

"Okay," Merlin says loudly as they get to the bedroom. He pulls away, throws the door open, stepping inside. He turns to Arthur, arms splayed out to the sides. "Forget all that. Come in here and give me a good, long fuck, yeah?"

Arthur's more than happy to comply.

 

 

At the weekend, Merlin walks back into the large auditorium after taking a breath of fresh air. This day is long and tedious, and he is _all_ for magic rights, of course he is, but that doesn't mean he's all that thrilled to sit through hours of debate about it. However, he's there to support Arthur, and his own magic kind, and wouldn't think of doing otherwise.

It's a break in the day, and Uther Pendragon is on one side of the room surrounded by his advisors. Morgana is on the other side, surrounded by very public and very vocal members of the magic community.

And Arthur, as ever the diplomatic one, is standing somewhere in between and trying to keep the peace. However, he does look bored and tired and frustrated. He looks like he could use a little something to liven up his day.

Merlin catches his eyes and smiles, and Arthur looks grateful to see him.

And then Merlin raises his hand to his face, and very slowly and deliberately taps his finger on his chin three times.

Arthur's face lights up, and he answers with running a hand through his hair and pulling on his shirt collar.

 

~end


End file.
